Michi, To you all
by Yamamori.Fuyuki
Summary: Naruto está prestes a mudar sua vida. A mostrarse digno da aceitação que lhe foi negada pela sociedade durante sua vida. Mas...o que mais poderia acontecer na vida de um colegial? Tudo! .::EverybodyLovesNaruto::. .::Inteira de novo XD::.
1. Michiyuki

"Zankoku na yoake no hou he

Arukidasu..."

É possível continuar andando sem ter onde pisar?

É possível escalar uma montanha sem fissuras onde firmar-se?

É possível nadar numa poça de lama?

É possível pra uma pessoa viver sozinha?

O que importava pra ele? Havia alguma outra opção?

**Cap. 1 - Michiyuki**

– Você ouviu? Parece que o juizado aprovou o recurso!

–Mesmo? Que ótimo! Acha mesmo que ele vai conseguir viver sozinho?

– Sei lá. Realmente não me importo.

Era sobre ele que as pessoas do orfanato cochichavam. Uzumaki Naruto, 15 anos, 172 cm de altura, cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e físico atlético. Estava no orfanato desde seu 1º ano de idade, e agora havia recebido o direito de adiar a maioridade. Estava indo embora, e quanto mais espaço do cinzento corredor do orfanato percorria, mais cochichos iam despontando das responsáveis pelo orfanato.

"Adeus pra sempre, bando de velhas. Não sabem como eu vou ficar feliz de fugir das suas caras feias." Pensava, de maneira pouco educada, o garoto enquanto arrastava as malas em direção à saída.

Quando passou pelas portas gastas da instituição e respirou o ar rançoso do lado de fora, sentiu-se livre pela primeira vez desde os oito anos, quando fugira por uma noite. Nada mais da comida horrenda do orfanato. Nada mais das crianças irritantes e carentes do orfanato. Nada mais da escola do orfanato, que só faltava desabar de vez na cabeça dos alunos e professores. Nada mais, meu Deus, de ter aquelas velhotas antipática gritando ordens desconexas com aquelas suas vozes de radiola velha. Nada mais disso. Ia viver onde quisesse, trabalhar no que quisesse, tomar banho quando quisesse, estudar onde quisesse.

Estudar. Não parece estranho uma pessoa tão rebelde como Naruto querer manter-se na escola? Isso só se devia ao fato que ele tinha um sonho. Um sonho pelo qual utilizaria todos os recursos.

Foi descendo com pressa os degraus limosos da entrada decadente do orfanato. O vento fazia soprar a sua roupa favorita, toda preta, coberta por um capote também preto e com um redemoinho laranja nas costas, símbolo o qual também encontrava-se na faixa preta em sua testa. Fora o padeiro que lhe confeccionara a vestimenta, e com ela presenteou o menino pelo seu aniversário, uns cinco meses atrás.

Naruto estalou a língua quando descobriu alguém de quem sentiria falta. O padeiro. Nunca vira alguém ser tão legal com uma criança tratada como bastarda no orfanato. Aliás, nunca vira alguém ser tão legal com ninguém. Além da roupa, lhe dava presentes em todos seus aniversários e no Natal também. Estava levando todos, numa mala separada.

Tinha certeza que o padeiro não morava perto do orfanato. A vizinhança da instituição era pobre e completamente decadente, composta em maioria por vagabundos que dormiam nas ruas e casas com portas e janelas vedadas por tábuas. Para lhe dar presentes duas vezes por ano, o padeiro, com toda certeza, não morava lá. Já chegara a perguntar a ele por que não o adotar, mas ele docemente respondeu:

– Ah, você iria odiar a minha casa. Eu mesmo a odeio.

O loiro sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afastar as lembranças para concentrar-se na direção em que deveria andar. Iria negociar o aluguel de um apartamento nas vizinhanças da escola, pública, onde logo estaria estudando. E quanto ao trabalho...com certeza haveria alguma coisa no escalão "F" para ele fazer. Quem sabe ser entregador de pizza. Ou até faxineiro de alguma loja. O apartamento era na rua Hayashidori, a umas cinco quadras do grande supermercado Dakka Supaa e a umas vinte de onde ele estava no momento.

Foi andando com vigor, assobiando uma canção alegre e carregando sem dificuldade suas duas malas.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

– Uau!! É maior do que eu pensava!

Essa foi a exclamação de Naruto quando encontrou-se dentro de seu novo apartamento.6000 ienes por mês e estaria em casa até que comprasse algum lugar pra morar. Incrível como achara um apartamento com um preço tão bom. "É a sorte sorrindo pra mim pela primeira vez na minha vida." Pensava alegremente enquanto guardava numa gaveta suas roupas, algumas um pouco gastas. Pendurou com um raro carinho o novíssimo uniforme num dos poucos cabides que havia arranjado, e arrumou de maneira atenciosa todos seus pertences no antigo e pequeno guarda-roupa que tinha no quarto.

Olhou-se no espelho rapidamente antes de ir à escola efetuar a confirmação da matrícula. Parecia algum tipo de chefe de organização, com aquele casaco e o redemoinho laranja da faixa. Sorriu para seu reflexo e saiu, animado.

Andava praticamente saltitando. Era tão bom sair daquelas ruas sujas! Era quase como se estivesse no campo. O sol parecia mais brilhante, as plantas pareciam mais verdes, o céu parecia mais azul, e algumas crianças brincavam na rua. Parecia quase uma utopia. Quando chegou aos portões da escola então, a utopia completou-se.

Que contraste dramático com a escola do orfanato! Enquanto esta última era velha, cinza, com um pátio coberto de ervas daninhas e rachaduras, monocromática e com professores da era pré-jurássica que não agüentavam mais a vida, a sua nova escola era limpa, com portões brilhantes e vermelhos, uma pátio muito bem cuidado com alguns jardinzinhos tratados e havia o alegre som de aulas em andamento.

AULAS EM ANDAMENTO?!

A felicidade esvaiu-se junto com o fôlego de Naruto, que agora corria mais do que as pernas em direção à secretaria. Será possível que lhe ia desgraçar o primeiro dia de aula? O que raios estava acontecendo??

Acabou, num impulso de empolgação, escancarando a porta da secretaria e assustando a coordenadora, que ordenava alguns papéis em sua mesa.

– AH!!

Os papéis caíram no chão. Naruto recobrou o fôlego.

– Er...me desculpe. Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto, novo aluno do terceiro ano da escola média. Vim confirmar a matrícula.

– Por que entrou tão apressado?

– É porque eu vi algumas pessoas em aula, aí eu pensei... – mas foi interrompido pela coordenadora, que deu uma risadinha.

– Entendo. Não se preocupe, são apenas pessoas em detenção.

Naruto suspirou aliviado, arrancando mais risadinhas da coordenadora.

– Desculpe pelo susto...er...

– Shizune. – disse ela abrindo um sorriso.

– Shizune-nee-san.

Estalando a língua, ela passou a papelada de confirmação para que fosse assinada. Quando acabou o serviço, ele foi embora, mas não sem antes sorrir para a coordenadora e acenar dizendo:

– Matta ne, Shizune-nee-san.

Depois de ele ter saído, ela deu uma risada sozinha. "Shizune-nee-san?" pensava ela, divertindo-se com o jeito atirado do garoto.

No pátio, o garoto ia andando com vontade e a felicidade anterior recobrada. Nem ao menos reparou que a detenção aparentemente havia acabado. Nas janelas, havia uma pequena aglomeração para observá-lo, e cochichavam sem que ele ouvisse.

– Ei...aquela roupa...ele é Uzumaki Naruto, não é?

– Quê? **Aquele** Uzumaki Naruto? Acha possível?

– Pode ser só uma coincidência. Quem sabe aquela marca tenha se popularizado.

– Quem em sã consciência usaria aquela marca na roupa? Deve ser ele mesmo.

– Quantos anos ele tem? Ele vai estudar aqui?

– Ele tem a nossa idade mais ou menos. Isso é um bocado problemático...

– Então...ele vai estudar na nossa série?

– Espero que não! Esse cara me dá medo!

Mas Naruto continuava caminhando, alheio a tudo. Dali a dois dias estaria estudando naquela escola! Era um sentimento bom demais.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Na segunda-feira, Naruto acordou antes do despertador tocar, de tão ansioso que estava. Vestiu rapidamente o uniforme, tomou um rápido café composto de uma caneca de leite, escovou os dentes, pegou a mochila e o almoço que havia preparado na noite anterior e saiu andando com uma motivação incomum para pessoas que acordam tão cedo. Sem esquecer, porém, a wristband preta com um redemoinho laranja que havia ganhado do padeiro. Com certeza ela lhe daria sorte. Estava tão feliz e andando com tanta ansiedade que chegou à escola mais cedo. Quase não havia ninguém nos portões.

Sem nunca perder a motivação, foi ainda saltitando em direção à coordenação. Não sabia, porém, que uma pessoa o havia visto e reconhecido.

Quando adentrou na ampla secretaria, identificou imediatamente Shizune, com quem havia conversado no sábado. Mas havia mais uma pessoa lá: um homem muito, muito, muito alto mesmo, que conversava animadamente com a coordenadora, ao mesmo tempo que mexia ocasionalmente no cavanhaque e gesticulava amplamente com um cigarro apagado entre os dedos. Quando viu quem encontrava-se na porta, a coordenadora sorriu.

– Uzumaki Naruto, hein? Parece que chegou bem cedo!

– Shizune-nee-san! É que eu estava ansioso pra que as aulas começassem... – respondia Naruto enquanto observava o homem alto pelo canto do olho. Este último, ao perceber que estava sendo estudado, deu um sorriso camarada e estendeu a mão em cumprimento, dizendo:

– E aí, rapaz? Eu sou Sarutobi Asuma, o professor de física desta escola. Prazer.

– Ah! Prazer. Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto. – respondeu o loiro, encabulado por ter sido pego, mas sorrindo e apertando a mão do professor. Este, quando reparou na wristband, ficou secretamente surpreso, sem que Naruto reparasse. – Er...professor...quanto o senhor mede?

Com essa pergunta, Asuma riu alto com sua voz de tenor, deixando Naruto intrigado com sua reação.

– Eu sou mesmo um poste, não é? He he...eu tenho 190 cm de altura.

O menino abriu a boca em espanto, fazendo com que o professor risse mais. Antes que pudesse adicionar mais algum comentário, a coordenadora disse:

– Que bom que já se dão bem! Aliás, Asuma, já que a primeira aula na classe do Naruto é sua, poderia apresentá-lo à classe?

– Ah, então esse garoto bonzinho vai ficar na 3-B? Coitadinho! – diz o sensei, bem humorado, conseguindo um olhar de reprovação de Shizune. – Brincadeirinha. Não se preocupe, Naruto, o pessoal da 3-B são esquisitos, mas legais. Vamos lá que a aula daqui a pouco começa. – finalizou, dando um peteleco no cigarro, que caiu direto no lixeiro, e caminhando para fora da secretaria.

– Ok! Bye bye, Shizune-nee-san!! – e lá se foram.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A sala 3-B estava em polvorosa com a nova notícia: Uzumaki Naruto, aquele Uzumaki Naruto, estaria estudando naquela sala. Impossível, diziam uns. Ruim demais para ser verdade, diziam outros. Um tanto problemático, dizia Nara Shikamaru, 16 anos, 169 cm de altura, 173 se contando com o rabo de cavalo onde ficavam presos seus espetados cabelos negros. Fora ele que levara a informação à turma, por ter ouvido a conversa do próprio Uzumaki com Asuma-sensei. O qual entrava na sala agora, fazendo cessar quase imediatamente o ruído. Com um pequeno pigarreio, o professor iniciou seu sermão de início de ano

– Bem, olá, cara turma 3-B. Gostaria de expressar minha surpresa ao ver que três alunos daqui conseguiram realizar a façanha de pegar detenção antes do período letivo começar...

Fizeram-se ouvir três estralares de língua.

–...mas, de qualquer jeito, bem vindos a um novo ano escolar. Como vocês provavelmente já sabem, há um novo aluno que a partir de hoje estudará com vocês. Entre, por favor.

O silêncio parecia escorrer pelas paredes, de tão denso que tornou-se quando, confiante como sempre e empolgado, Naruto entrou na sala, sorrindo.

– Este é Uzumaki Naruto.

-x-

Yamanaka Ino, 16 anos, 156 cm de altura, loira de olhos azuis, não sabia se podia acreditar no que via.

Desde que havia pego detenção e visto por acaso o Uzumaki atravessando o pátio, havia implorado aos céus para que ele não caísse na sua sala. Conhecia a história, claro, e por isso tremia de medo do menino. "Estou pagando meus pecados..." pensava ela, contendo o choro.

-x-

Inuzuka Kiba, 15 anos, também 156 cm de altura, cabelos castanhos e rosto tatuado, por outro lado, achava a entrada do Uzumaki na sua vida um grande acontecimento. Não é todo dia que 

se conhece uma lenda da cidade, não é? Apesar da fachada, Kiba estava, sim, amedrontado pela expectativa de estudar com Naruto. Assim como Ino, havia pego detenção e o visto na escola, por isso havia temido por antecipação. "Bobagem", repetia para si mesmo. "Pra quê eu vou ter medo dele?"

-x-

Para variar, Nara Shikamaru já esperava por isso, pois era o gênio da sala. E, para variar mais um pouco, achava aquilo tudo um problema daqueles.

Vocês pensam que, porque ele é um gênio, ele não tem medo? Então vocês pensaram no cara errado. No momento e desde a detenção do sábado, ele estava cego, surdo, mudo e sem tato para o mundo exterior, pensando desesperadamente numa maneira de agir diante de seu maior pesadelo.

-x-

Aburame Shino, 14 anos, 171 cm de altura, 2 cm de cabelo negro espetado e olhos verdes fluorescentes (embora sempre cobertos por óculos escuros) é uma pessoa demasiadamente indesvendável para que se possa descrever sua reação.

-x-

Haruno Sakura, 15 anos, 155 cm de altura, cabelos (veja só) rosas e olhos verdes, encarava tudo aquilo com uma sobrancelha levantada. O que se passa na mente dela? Nada. O choque, me parece, foi violento demais para a coitada.

-x-

Hyuuga Hinata, 15 anos, 154 cm de altura, cabelos negros e olhos brancos como uma pérola, estava no paraíso. Era impossível tirá-la de lá. Quem pode culpá-la, sendo que ela encontrava-se cara a cara com seu grande ídolo e herói da infância?

Ela conhecia a história também, naturalmente. O filho do homem que, em um acesso de loucura, estuprou e assassinou 40 adolescentes antes que fosse preso. Seu filho, tido pela 40ª vítima, foi abandonado na porta de um orfanato, amaldiçoado pelo próprio pai com uma espiral de sangue nas costas, desenhada com o sangue das vítimas.

Durante toda sua vida, o pequeno Uzumaki Naruto, como passou a ser chamado por causa da marca, fora tratada como o assassino em si, uma criança bastarda que carregava a semente do mal. A garota Hyuuga não concordava com aquilo, e, quando ficava sabendo que o loiro continuava vivendo e lutando para ser aceito, uma ponta de esperança acendia-se em seu interior. "Quero ser como ele!" vivia pensando Hinata, por quem o próprio pai alimentava uma decepção amarga. "Vou me esforçar ao máximo, e meu pai verá que sou digna do orgulho dele!"

Era totalmente compreensível a felicidade da menina.

-x-

Sabaku no Gaara, 15 anos, 170 cm de altura, cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes, estava achando graça da cara dos colegas enquanto caçava distraidamente um formiga que corria por sua carteira.

-x-

Akimichi Chouji, 16 anos, 165 cm de altura, cabelos castanho-queimado e olhos castanhos, tentava parecer indiferente, ou pelo menos normal em relação à chegada do novo aluno. Como representante da classe, ele deveria manter uma postura exemplar e não julgar as pessoas por boatos, mas é difícil fazer isso quando se está com medo, não?

-x-

Uchiha Sasuke, 16 anos, 174 cm de altura, cabelos negros e rebeldes e olhos negros, estava realmente indiferente à situação. Depois de observar o garoto e fazer um ou dois comentários sarcásticos na sua mente, voltou sua atenção para o desenho que estava fazendo na carteira.

-x-

Sempre sorrindo, Naruto nem percebeu que o silêncio não era normal.

– Algum problema em sentar-se naquela cadeira no fundo, Naruto-kun? – perguntou Asuma sorrindo e apontando um lugar. Ouve um barulho de deslocamento de ar quando todos da sala se viraram para ver o lugar: encostada na parede das janelas, à esquerda de Kiba, na frente de Gaara e atrás de Shikamaru.

– Não. Os lugares são fixos?

– Não. – respondeu o sensei. Naruto sorriu e dirigiu-se ao seu lugar, sentando-se sem perceber que todos cochichavam sobre ele.

– Bem, pessoal, hoje teremos uma empolgante aula de cinemática, que é um assunto mais fácil que rolar bêbado ladeira abaixo!

– Sei! – resmungaram várias pessoas da sala em uníssono, sendo seguidas por risadinhas.

– Dessa vez é sério!

– Seeeei...

Naruto já estava rindo, no primeiro dia! "Definitivamente a sorte está sorrindo pra mim", pensava ele. Nem reparava que, à exceção de Gaara, seus vizinhos de carteira estavam meio apreensivos. Parecia que a qualquer momento iria começar a sair fumaça da cabeça de Shikamaru, de tanto que este pensava.

Tudo corria muito bem. Naruto fazia força pra prestar atenção na aula, mas aos seus olhos o assunto era extremamente inútil. Encontrava-se quase babando de tédio quando a borracha de Kiba caiu no chão, quicando amplamente até o pé de sua carteira e parando lá. Acordando momentaneamente de seu transe, Naruto pegou a borracha e estendeu ao seu vizinho de carteira, perguntando em voz baixa e com bom humor:

– É sua?

Kiba não respondeu imediatamente. Seus olhos se arregalaram imperceptivelmente.

– Eh? – O braço estendido se afroxou. – Se não é, só precisa dizer!

– É! É sim! – cochicha de repente Kiba, como se acordasse. – Obrigado.

– De nada! – responde Naruto com um sorriso.

"Há! Eu sabia! Não tem por quê ter medo dele!" comemorou Kiba internamente, aliviado. Cochichando, Kiba se apresentou:

– Eu sou Inuzuka Kiba.

– Prazer! – respondeu Naruto, sorrindo. Quem diria, seu vizinho de carteira era simpático!

Enquanto isso, todos observavam Naruto como se este fosse um bicho de zoológico.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Na hora do almoço...

Naruto saiu alegremente pelo pátio procurando um lugar para comer, carregando com cuidado seu cup noodles. A essa altura, toda a escola já sabia da novidade, e, por onde Naruto passava, as pessoas começavam a comer mais rápido e/ou sair de fininho.

Quando reparou nisso, Naruto diminuiu o passo, decepcionado. Não, aquilo de novo não! Já tinha sido julgado demais na sua vida, e quando achava que podia ser deixado em paz... baixou a cabeça. Seus olhos começaram a arder.

"Por quê? Por que em todo lugar que eu vou é assim? Onde está a sorte que eu tinha há alguns minutos atrás?"

E foi andando sem rumo pelo pátio.

-x-

De uma mesa embaixo duma árvore, Hyuuga Hinata avistou Naruto meio cabisbaixo pelo pátio e tomou uma decisão. Corando mais do que tudo, ela acenou com a mão trêmula e chamou-o, gaguejando:

– N...Na-naruto-san! Aqui!

Naruto olhou para a menina incrédulo, reacendendo-se logo depois. Sentiu-se tão feliz que em menos de um minuto já estava lá na mesa.

– Posso mesmo me sentar aqui? – perguntou Naruto animado, olhando a menina nos olhos. Ao olhar naqueles olhos azuis tão límpidos, Hinata corou mais ainda.

– C-claro! P-p-por favor!

– Yay! Arigatoo! – gritou o menino mais animado ainda, sentando-se. – Qual o seu nome, ojou-san? (senhorita)

Ouvindo o pronome cortês, Hinata ficou completamente vermelha, com o rosto quente que nem o inferno.

– H-hyuuga Hinata desu!

– Prazer em conhecê-la! Eu sou...

– Uzumaki Naruto-san.

O loiro olhou surpreso para Hinata, dando uma risadinha logo depois.

– Você deve ser da minha sala então, né? E pode me chamar só de Naruto.

"Ele é tão legal..." pensou Hinata.

– Hinata-chan, o que você trouxe de almoço?

"Ele me chamou de Hinata-CHAN!!" Pensou Hinata, dessa vez quase tendo um colapso de tão vermelha.

– A-alguns o-onigiris q-que eu fiz o-ontem...

– Então você sabe cozinhar? Kakoi!

– S-são só onigiris... – falou Hinata, encabulada pelo elogio.

–Só onigiris não! É porque eu sou um péssimo cozinheiro! Queimo tudo que tento cozinhar! Não sei por quê até hoje não aprendi... – disse Naruto, fazendo cara de inocente.

"KAWAII!!" Pensou Hinata, muito próxima de explodir.

– Hinata-chan...você está vermelha! Tá passando mal? – perguntou Naruto, meio preocupado.

– Iie...daijoubu...

– Se você se sentir mal, me avisa, ta? – disse o loiro em um tom guardião.

– H-hai...

"Ele é mesmo meu herói...é realidade! Ele está aqui! Eu acho que eu vou desmaiar!"

E enquanto isso, uma terceira pessoa ia se dirigindo para a mesa, trazendo o almoço. Quando viu Naruto sorrindo ao lado de uma coradíssima Hinata,a pessoa franziu a testa. Depois, continuou a andar. Na direção contrária.

-x-x-x-

Depois de comer, algumas amigas de Hinata apareceram, temerosas, para conversar com a mesma, então Naruto passou a vaguear por aí pelo colégio.

Subiu no teto da escola, sentindo o vento bater no seu rosto e se sentindo livre mais uma vez. O lugar estava vazio, o que dava ao loiro a impressão de que estava num lugar isolado de todas as coisas más do mundo.

De repente, ele ouviu a porta por onde tinha entrado abrir e fechar de novo.

Olhou para trás para ver quem tinha chegado. Deu de cara com um jovem alto, de cabelos negros e espetados e uma pose altiva. Uchiha Sasuke.

– Uzumaki Naruto. Quero que me responda algo.

– Ara? Quem é você?

– Eu sou da sua sala. Uchiha Sasuke.

– Ah... – falou o loiro como se compreendesse, mas ainda na defensiva depois do ataque verbal repentino do colega. – Então...o que você quer?

– Me responda em palavras curtas e rápidas. Qual sua intenção com a Hinata?

– Eh?

O garoto de cabelos negros deu um suspiro profundamente irritado.

– Suas intenções com a Hinata. Quero saber quais são.

– Com a Hinata-chan?

Repentinamente, Naruto se viu encurralado, com o braço de Sasuke estendido ao seu lado e fechado em um punho depois deste ter socado a grade de proteção do teto, errando por centímetros o rosto de Naruto.

– Não fale dela com essa intimidade. Não ouse tocá-la, idiota. Ela é minha.

Primeiramente, Naruto ficou espantado. Depois, sem nenhum aviso, explodiu em gargalhadas.

– Qual é a graça?! – perguntou o Uchiha, furioso.

– Sua? Ela realmente não parecia querer ser sua! Se quisesse, ela teria almoçado com você, não é? Gente narcisista me mata!

Pronto. Foi a gota d'água. Desta vez, o soco veio mirado precisamente no centro do rosto de Naruto, mas este desviou rapidamente, escorregando por baixo do braço do moreno. O que se mostrou uma boa idéia, já que o soco fora tão forte que, quando atingiu a grade ao invés do rosto do Uzumaki, esta cedeu e caiu, deixando nua a beirada do teto.

– Cruzes, o Uchiha-san é um descontrolado! – falou Naruto, esticando os músculos e rindo. – Quer briga então? Venha me pegar!

Num rápido movimento, Naruto disparou em direção à parede, e Sasuke foi atrás para estrangulá-lo, esquartejá-lo ou sei lá. Mas, quando Naruto encontrou a parede, firmou os pés na superfície branca e lisa e disparou tal qual um torpedo humano em direção ao Uchiha.

– Dobe (tolo)! – falou o Uchiha, dando um risinho superior e desviando o corpo, esperando o momento que Naruto passase ao seu lado para acertá-lo nas costas.

O loiro acertou o chão com um som pesado.

– SEU MALDITO ESNOBE! AGORA VOCÊ TÁ FERRADO! – gritou Naruto, cheio de ódio, enquanto se levantava.

Correndo em direção a Sasuke, o Uzumaki começou a desferir chutes em alta velocidade, e foi ficando cada vez mais difícil para o moreno desviar, até que Naruto conseguiu acertá-lo na nuca.

Sasuke recuou, massageando o ponto atingido. Naruto foi recuando em direção à grade para preparar outro ataque. O problema é que ele estava de costas para o lugar onde Sasuke havia acertado o primeiro soco – ou seja, não tinha grade.

O Uchiha levantou-se e correu até Naruto, o que fez este recuar mais. Quando viu para onde o inimigo estava indo, Sasuke estancou.

– Nani da? (Quié?) – Naruto olhou para trás e viu o pátio láááá embaixo. Seu rosto empalideceu. – Dattebayo! – tentou voltar, mas estava tremendo.

Acabou por perder o equilíbrio e cair.

Num impulso, Sasuke correu até a borda do edifício e segurou a mão de Naruto antes que este caísse. Naruto, que já estava de olhos fechados, abriu-os quando viu a queda parar.

– Uchiha... – ele sussurrou. Fazendo força, ele conseguiu içar-se para cima do prédio novamente.

Mas parece que ele içou-se com muita força. Acabou por subir com muito impulso, caindo em cima do seu salvador com força o bastante para levá-los à lona.

Quando Naruto começou a abrir os olhos, viu o Uchiha embaixo dele com os olhos abertos, arregalados. E seus lábios...estavam juntos!

Demorou um pouco para que eles entendessem a situação em sua essência, mas, assim que entenderam, trataram de se separar, esfregando a boca com cara de nojo.

Se na hora da luta Naruto estava com raiva, agora ele estava possesso:

– SEU MALDITO BASTARDO! OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ!! ECA!!

– A culpa é sua, seu idiota. Quem foi burro o suficiente para quase cair do prédio?

– FOI VOCÊ QUEM AVANÇOU! EU TINHA QUE RECUAR!

– Você poderia ter avançado ao invés de fugir.

– E QUEM ESTAVA FUGINDO, SEU BASTARDO? É SUA CULPA DE TERMOS BRIGADO, DE QUALQUER MANEIRA!

– Foi você quem aceitou! – Sasuke se levantou, já se irritando também.

De repente, os dois ouviram uma risadinha na porta que dava para o teto. Quando os dois se viraram, deram de cara com Shizune. Congelaram.

– Shi-shizune-nee-san! A-a quanto tempo você está aí?

– Desde mais ou menos o meio da animada briguinha de vocês. Por sinal, parece que vou ter que substituir a grade...é mesmo um perigo. – observou Shizune, dando um sorriso maroto para os dois.

O queixo de Naruto caiu enquanto Sasuke cobria o rosto com a mão. Era simplesmente vergonha demais...oh, Deus...

– He he he, mas não se preocupem rapazes! Prometo que não conto pra ninguém o segredinho de vocês!

– NÓS NÃO TEMOS NENHUM SEGREDINHO, DATTEBAYO!! – Gritou Naruto fora de si, fazendo Shizune rir ainda mais.

– Brincadeira, brincadeira! Agora vamos para a enfermaria...imagino que tenha sido um maldito choque quase cair de um prédio. E vocês estão em mau estado.

Eles se entreolharam discretamente. Sasuke tinha esfolado os dedos da mão direita depois de ter dado um soco na grade e sua nuca estava vermelha. Naruto ainda estava tremendo e suas pernas estavam cedendo, somando o susto à dor nas costas.

– Vamos lá. Eu levo vocês.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Os dois chegaram emburrados à enfermaria, guiados por uma descontraída Shizune.

– Kurenai-san? Pacientes pra você!

Surgiu uma mulher de cabelos negros, presos num rabo de cavalo atrás da cabeça, e de seios privilegiados, digamos assim, que usava uma roupa de enfermeira.

– Kurenai-senpai está em aula.

– Ah, ótimo, Anko! Trouxe dois encrenqueiros pra você. – disse Shizune puxando os meninos para sua frente e espondo-os à enfermeira.

– Encrenqueiros, é? – perguntou Anko num tom doce e sorrindo. – Que ótimo...dar um jeito em encrenqueiros é a minha especialidade! – acrescentou, estralando os dedos de uma maneira ameaçadora. Naruto e Sasuke sentiram um arrepio.

– Você é quem manda! Agora vou indo. Lembranças à Kurenai-san! – disse Shizune, saindo da enfermaria e deixando os dois lá com a mais-que-medonha enfermeira Anko.

– Então, garotos... – num estalar de dedos os dois foram levantados e atirados numa cama. - ...o que você estavam fazendo para se injuriarem assim? – perguntou num tom doce, mas movendo a tesoura de maneira extremamente ameaçadora enquanto cortava bandagens para o punho de Sasuke.

Os dois ficaram calados, tentando encontrar palavras. Por fim, Naruto apontou para o inimigo e disse:

– Tudo culpa desse teme aí!

– Você estavam brigando? – perguntou Anko, saboreando cada palavra de uma maneira maldosa.

– Ah...hum...ha-hai... – respondeu Naruto, amedrontado pela enfermeira.

– Hum...certo... – comentou ela vagamente enquanto punha gelo na nuca de Sasuke. – Você pode ir, Uchiha. Você, loirinho, está tremendo, então deve ser alguma coisa muscular, vai ter que ficar mais um pouco. – ela se virou para Sasuke. – Vocês dois são da mesma sala, né?

Os dois levaram um choque. Eles eram da mesma sala. Isso significa se encarar todo dia depois de...daquilo...ARGH!!

Com desgosto, Sasuke assentiu com a cabeça.

– Avise ao professor então por favor.

Sasuke assentiu de novo e saiu. Anko virou-se para ele, deitando o de costas na cama.

– Então, loirinho-kun, qual é seu nome?

– Uzumaki Naruto. – respondeu Naruto, com a voz um pouco abafada pelo travesseiro.

Anko parou de repente, e virou o rosto de Naruto para encará-lo.

– Eh? É você mesmo!! – ela falou extasiada. – O famoso Uzumaki Naruto!

Naruto se sentiu um pouco entristecido.

– O notório Uzumaki Naruto...

– He he, Naruto-chan! – ela o virou de novo, fazendo uma massagem no exato ponto onde doía, sem Naruto lhe falar nada. – Eu sempre adorei sua história, não querendo faltar com respeito! Eu acho sua personalidade fascinante!

Naruto encarou-a incrédula.

– Nee-san...você fala sério?

Ela afirmou com a cabeça, sorrindo.

– Arigato...você deve ser a única... – falou ele com uma risadinha nervosa.

– Na verdade não. – ela falou, continuando com a massagem e passando um pouco de gelo. – A Hyuuga Hinata da sua sala, por exemplo. Ele é sua fã número um.

– A Hinata-chan? – ele perguntou, surpreso.

– Então você já chegou a conhecê-la? Pois é...ela vivia aqui antigamente, porque ela tem uma saúde muito frágil, e nós ficávamos conversando sobre você. Você é uma espécie de inspiração para ela, Naruto-chan.

– Ah... – falou o garoto, feliz. – Vou agradecê-la depois...e eu achando que todo mundo me odiava!

– Uma pessoa nunca vai agradar ou desagradar a cem por cento da população. – disse ela simpática, ajudando-o a se sentar. – Vai ficar doendo por um dia ou dois, mas não é nada grave. Aliás, o que aconteceu na briga de vocês? Você chegou aqui tremendo mais que bambu em ventania.

Quando lembrou-se do que tinha acontecido no telhado, Naruto enrubesceu e fechou o punho instintivamente.

– Aquele **bastardo**...ele...ele...

– Ele...?

– Ele... – Naruto baixou a voz, reduzindo-a a um sussurro. – _Ele me beijou, aquele maldito!_

Quando ouviu isso, Anko desatou na gargalhada.

– Anko-nee-san! Isso não é engraçado! Era o meu primeiro beijo!! – gritou Naruto, contrariado.

– Ohoho, que bonitinho...Sasuke-chan pegou o primeiro beijo do kitsune-chan!! – e continuou a rir escandalosamente.

– Kitsune-chan?

– Ahahahaha...são essas...hehe...essas cicatrizes no seu rosto, Naruto-chan...hehehehe...você parece uma raposinha...quem sabe não foi por isso que o Sasuke te beijou! – e recomeçou a gargalhar, com força total, enquanto Naruto ficava mais e mais vermelho.

– Huahuahuahuhauahua...pode ir pra a sala, kitsune-chan... – conseguiu proferir a enfermeira, enxugando as lágrimas de tanto rir.

Naruto sal da enfermaria, ainda muito vermelho e envergonhado, e foi andando para a sala.

Quando abriu a porta, o professor o encarou. Era um elemento de máscara e cabelo prateado, que segurava uma vareta fina (destas de apontar coisas, sabe?) em uma posição de ameaça. Meio intimidado, Naruto pediu educadamente pra entrar e entrou, sem muito estardalhaço, mas sendo assistido por todos mesmo assim. Mesmo depois que se sentou, dois olhares continuaram sobre ele: um, de Hyuuga Hinata, preocupado e contemplativo. Outro, mais discreto, de Uchiha Sasuke, cheio de ódio e constrangimento.

Esporadicamente, Naruto devolvia o olhar de Sasuke na mesma moeda.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Depois de todas as aulas, Naruto saiu da sala rapidamente para não ter que encarar o bastardo do Sasuke. Enquanto andava pelo corredor, avistou Hinata lá na frente, com seu passo tímido. Apressando-se, a alcançou e tocou seu ombro. A menina virou-se num sobressalto.

– Hei, Hinata-chan! – cumprimentou o menino sorrindo.

– Ah...o-oi, Naruto-kun... – respondeu docemente a menina, corando.

– Eu conversei com a Anko-nee-chan da enfermaria, e ela me falou um pouco sobre você...

A menina congelou, corando mais e mais e mais. Sempre conversava com Anko sobre Naruto. Ele com certeza iria achá-la fofoqueira, que vive falando da vida alheia!

– O caso é quee ela me disse que você não me acha um monstro como a maioria. Então... – ele se curvou. – ...dômo arigato! (muito obrigado! – de uma maneira formal) – E, galantemente, pegou a mão da colega e deu um suave beijo no dorso desta.

"KAMI-SAMA...TOTEMO KAKOI DESU!!¹"

Pensando isso, a feliz, corada e tímida Hinata desmaiou.

– Eh? Hinata-chan??

"...ela vivia aqui antigamente, porque ela tem uma saúde muito frágil..."

É verdade, Anko havia lhe dito. Sem hesitar, Naruto a botou no colo e a carregou até enfermaria pelos corredores vazios.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

– Naruto-kitsune-chan... – Anko estava com uma expressão doce, mas estralava os dedos – O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM A HINATA-CHAN?? – agora estava com uma expressão realmente medonha e segurava as tesouras como shurikens.

– AHHHH!! Nada, Anko-nee-san! Não fiz nada!! POUPE MINHA VIDA, DATTEBAYO!! – gritava Naruto assustado, enquanto desviava das tesouras e bisturis que vinham em sua direção.

– Então como ela desmaiou?? – perguntou Anko não totalmente convencida, olhando a garota adormecida na cama.

– Eu não sei! Eu parei pra agradecer ela e enquanto eu falava, ela ficou vermelha e desmaiou. Como você disse que a saúde dela era frágil, eu fiquei preocupado e trouxe ela pra cá. – justificou o loiro, ainda ofegante.

– Hum...certo... – respondeu Anko, olhando a menina com um sorriso cúmplice no rosto. – Você pode ir já, Naruto.

– Ok! Cuide dela, Anko-nee-san!

E Naruto foi indo, enquanto Anko se despedia com um "bye-bye!", um sorriso e um aceno de mão.

Poucos minutos depois, Hinata acordou.

– Hã? – Ela se levantou vagarosamente e olhou ao redor. Depois, avistou a enfermeira no pé de sua cama. – Anko-san? Por que eu estou na enfermaria?

– Você desmaiou. O Naruto te trouxe.

Imediatamente, a garota Hyuuga se lembrou do que havia acontecido e corou intensamente. Anko sorriu e perguntou:

– E aí, vai me contar?

– Ele...ele b-beijou a minha mão... – Hinata olhou para o dorso da sua mão direita, fascinada. – Q-quem disse que o cavalheirismo morreu, hein? – ela deu uma risadinha, e, logo depois, um suspiro sonhador.

– Você tem chances com ele, viu?

A menina demorou alguns segundos para entender, mas quando entendeu corou mais ainda e baixou a cabeça.

"Só não vai ter chance de ter o primeiro beijo dele" pensou Anko. E, quando lembrou disso, caiu na gargalhada de novo, deixando Hinata sem entender nada.

* * *

¹ MEU DEUS... ELE É O MÁXIMO! (ia ser meio broxante eu botar ali no meio o.o')

Eita doido,gostei dessa fic!! \o\

Próximo capítulo ta praticamente pronto XD

Recomendação do dia: Michiyuki – Loveless : enquanto lê isso

Shingo mama no O-ha Rock!, no Youtube: para o resto da sua vida!! É bom demais!! XDDD


	2. Wind

_Nota da autora: Poxa, esqueci o disclaimer! Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi. Inspiração by Lunaryu. Essa fic substituirá "Sonhos ao alcance de um colegial!". __Ponto._

"Climbing the mountain, never coming down.

Break into the contents, never falling down."

E não era exatamente isso que tinha que fazer...

...para viver?

**Cap. 2 – Wind**

Oh, a rua! Pode não parecer muita coisa para quem a tolera todos os dias, mas para Uzumaki Naruto, que havia morado sua vida inteira trancafiado no orfanato, aquilo era quase saltitar nos campos elísios. E assoviava já por dois minutos.

Passou por uma farmácia que não havia notado antes.

Três minutos.

Passou por um belo canteiro de rosas azuis que também não havia notado antes.

Quatro.

A vizinhança começou a ficar meio...diferente.

Aos cinco minutos, Naruto sacou que estava perdido.

– Essa não, dattebayo! Como raios eu saio daqui?

O pior que poderia acontecer era voltar à vizinhança do orfanato, mas aí era só sair correndo pelo caminho antes traçado. Porém, Naruto não gostava de ficar perdido. Achar-se gastava muito tempo precioso da vida em liberdade.

Andou resmungando pela calçada onde estava, indo no sentido contrário ao anterior. Depois de alguns segundos procurando pelas rosas azuis, Naruto as alcançou e reparou que estas eram parte de um admirável jardim que ladeava a entrada de uma casa, que de tão grande poderia ser uma pousada ou pensão. E, nesta entrada, encontrava-se um homem com problemas encaixotados.

A figura alta e masculina que estava parada entre as rosas azuis e as brancas empilhava tantas caixas nos braços que era impossível ver seu rosto do ângulo do qual Naruto o observava. Entretanto, uma pessoa desconhecida com problemas continua sendo uma pessoa. Deixando a mochila encostada no portão, Naruto avançou em direção ao homem.

– Oji-san? Não quer ajuda?

– Adoraria. – respondeu o homem num lamento abafado pelas caixas.

Imediatamente, Naruto alcançou algumas caixas do topo da pilha e transmitiu-as para seus próprios braços. Quando a carga que carregava foi aliviada, o homem mirou Naruto com seus olhos já expostos.

– Obrigado, garoto! Eu estava dando meu reino por um carrinho de mão. – disse o homem num tom divertido. Naruto sorriu de volta.

– Oji-san...onde eu devo deixar isto?

– Ah, sim... aqui ao lado destas rosas brancas.

O Uzumaki deixou as caixas onde o homem havia lhe apontado. Este último fez o mesmo.

– Obrigado mais uma vez! – falou o homem, virando-se e encarando Naruto pela primeira vez. Fato que deixou os dois surpresos.

O homem tinha cabelos num tom absolutamente perfeito de dourado. Seus olhos eram de um azul profundo, analogia ao céu sem nuvens do amanhecer. Sua pela era levemente bronzeada, seu porte era atlético, e seu sorriso era bondoso e inocente.

Traduzindo em poucos termos: era praticamente um clone mais velho do Naruto.

– Ei, garoto...você se parece com alguém que eu conheço, né? – o homem deu uma risada. – Quem sabe você não é um filho perdido que eu tenho por aí?

– Não...meu pai na verdade era um figuraça da cidade. – respondeu Naruto melancólico. Mas de repente o encarou. – Você teria razões pra ter um filho por aí, oji-san?

O homem deu uma gargalhada.

– Realmente, imagino que não.

– Esta é a sua casa? – perguntou o Uzumaki, olhando a construção admirado.

– Na verdade, é a minha pensão. Eu a dirijo em parceria com uma amiga minha.

– Hum... – de supetão, um milagre aconteceu. Naruto teve uma idéia em tempo recorde. – E...vocês estão precisando de empregados?

– É, acho que sim. – o homem falou, pensativo.

– Então eu gostaria de trabalhar aqui.

O sujeito encarou Naruto, surpreso com o tom decidido do garoto. Mas logo depois sorriu.

– Ora ora, seria um prazer! Íamos ficar parecendo uma família... eu e a Mikoto os pais, e você o nosso menino-prodígio! – respondeu ele com uma expressão sonhadora. Uma enorme gota deslizou pela testa de Naruto. – Está contratado, garoto! Aliás, qual é o seu nome?

"Essa não, dattebayo!" pensou Naruto, aterrorizado.

– Uzumaki Naruto.

O homem parou de sorrir e o olhou com olhos arregalados.

– Já ouvi seu nome antes, não é? – ele parou pra pensar. – Eu acho que foi...num tal de boletim policial...

Naruto olhou para o lado desgostoso, mas o homem não viu.

– Hum... que coisa...não consigo me lembrar... – o homem parou e sorriu de novo. – Mas você é um garoto bonzinho, ou não teria me ajudado com as caixas. Está plenamente contratado!

O rosto de Naruto se iluminou.

– É sério? – o homem afirmou. – YAY!! Arigatoo, oji-san!! – e começou a saltitar.

– Hehe. Eu sou Namikaze Minato, ao seu dispor. – apresentou-se o homem, se curvando. – Por que você não vem morar aqui também?

Naruto ficou pensativo. Estava pagando 6000 ienes pelo apartamento. Se trabalhasse lá, seria pago com a casa, o que já seria grande coisa. Então...teria que ter ainda outro emprego para pagar a escola.

– Venho, se não for incômodo. Mas...então eu teria que trabalhar em outro lugar pra pagar a escola...

– Que é isso, Naruto-kun! – riu Minato. – Se você vier, você vai ser da família! Seria um prazer pagar seus estudos! Afinal, não é todo jovem da sua idade que se sacrifica pra ficar na escola. Você vai ser mesmo o meu pequeno prodígio!! – Minato o abraçou de modo paternal, com os olhos brilhando. A gota voltou a deslizar pela testa de Naruto. – E então, rapaz, está esperando o quê? Vá pegar suas coisas! – ele completou, sorrindo.

Naruto sorriu e foi ao seu apartamento, acompanhado de Minato para não se perder.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

No dia seguinte, a escola foi um dia agitado. Começou na segunda aula, quando, no pequeno intervalo de cinco minutos entre as aulas, Anko entrou na sala vestindo um respeitável decote. O queixo de Naruto caiu.

– Anko-nee-san!! – gritou o menino, chamando um pouco de atenção. – Você...não me diga...você...

– Ora, ora, ora! – falou Anko num tom malvado. – Quer dizer que eu vou ser professora dos pombinhos, hein? – Naruto sentiu um arrepio.

– Anko-nee-san! Dattebayo! – reclamou o loiro, fechando a cara numa expressão aterrorizada.

– Que coisinha adorável! – exclamou a enfermeira apertando a bochecha de Naruto. – Eu vou ser a professora de história de vocês. Prometo não comentar nada sobre o seu segredinho sujo com o... – ela interrompeu, se deliciando com a cara de pânico dele. Então deu um sorriso cúmplice e uma piscadinha. – Agora vá se sentar. E vê se se comporta!

Naruto foi se sentar, de cara fechada. Por curiosidade, resolveu dar uma olhada na cara de Sasuke. O Uchiha estava com a cara de quem havia visto um fantasma. Naruto teve que conter uma gargalhada.

– Muito bem, monstrinhos do pântano. Hoje teremos uma aula muuuuuuuuuuito divertida! – exclamou Anko em tom ameaçador. – Mas não do meu ponto de vista. – os alunos suspiraram aliviados. – Hoje, quero que vocês se juntem em pequenos grupos e façam um resumo sobre Mao Tsé-tung, esse sujeito aí da página 20 do livro. No máximo quatro pessoas, e dupla de você mais Kami-sama não vale. Caprichem no estilo e nos detalhes sangrentos. Vai valer dois pontos de comportamento.

Então começou o barulho de carteiras se movendo. Naruto ficou melancólico: sabia que ninguém iria querer fazer grupo com ele. Afinal, quem gostaria de fazer grupo com um monstro?

– N-naruto-kun?

Ela, claro.

– Oi Hinata-chan! – ele respondeu, com um sorriso galante. Hinata corou dos pés à cabeça, lembrando do ato cavalheiro deste no dia anterior.

– Eu...er...você não gostaria de...de..f-fa-fazer dupla co-comigo?

A menina baixou a cabeça, envergonhada.

– Tem certeza, Hinata-chan? Eu sou péssimo em história. Acho que vou acabar te atrapalhando. – declarou o menino, em tom de desculpas.

– N-não tem p-pro-problema... s-se você quiser e-eu p-posso te ensinar... – Hinata arrependeu-se logo depois de falar isso. Com certeza ele iria achá-la uma metida, que tem mania de se achar melhor que os outros.

Mas ao contrário de tudo, ele abriu mais o sorriso.

– Arigato! Você é mesmo uma menina muito gentil, Hinata-chan!

– Vocês quatro, os últimos. – chamou Anko num amplo gesto englobando a dupla recém-formada. – Façam um grupo só.

Naruto virou-se instintivamente e viu que o seu terrível inimigo de sangue era um dos últimos.

– Mas eu já tenho dupla, Anko-nee-san! – falou Naruto desesperado, agarrando Hinata pelos ombros com intenção de apontá-la, mas fazendo-a corar mais do que tudo. Anko conseguiu segurar o riso.

– Naruto, seja mais bonzinho e sociável, rapaz! – falou Anko numa voz que pingava escárnio, e um olhar de "você está levantando suspeitas, besta". Com um suspiro de cólera contida, Naruto, olhou para a janela, com um bico de descontentamento enquanto os mais novos componentes do grupo se juntavam a ele.

Como você, caro leitor, esperta leitora, já deve ter notado que, somando o colérico Naruto, a corada Hinata e o não menos colérico Sasuke, chegaremos a um resultado de apenas três, o que não é o suficiente para compor um quarteto. Explico, pois bem, sem mais rodeios: o quarto elemento era Inuzuka Kiba.¹

Kiba olhou para o grupo, apreensivo. O único porto seguro dali era Hyuuga Hinata, amiga de muito tempo, mas esta estava tão etérea que procuraria um mosquito para matar se um Boeing se chocasse contra a sala de aula. Afora ela, estava de cara com o arrogante, soberano, impassível e inumano Uchiha Sasuke e ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Uzumaki Naruto. E, estranhamente, estes dois davam a impressão de se dirigirem raios invisíveis, porém mortais, de impropérios silenciosos toda vez que lhes era dada a chance.

– Anh... então... já ouviram falar de Mao Tsé-tung? – perguntou Kiba tentando quebrar a tensão do ar, não gaguejando de medo por sorte.

Por mais estranho que parecesse, Naruto foi quem tomou a dianteira. Lançou um olhar de "comporte-se como gente ou levantará suspeitas, seu bastardo" a Sasuke e respondeu a Kiba num humor absolutamente contrastante:

– Na verdade eu ouvi falar que ele foi o ditador que mais matou no mundo, não foi? – ele ponderou, simpático. Kiba e Sasuke observaram discretamente atônitos aquela súbita mudança de humor. – Mesmo quando comparado a Hitler e aquele russo que eu esqueci o nome, ele se sobressai nos livros.

Hinata voltou do multiverso paralelo tão subitamente quanto Naruto mudou de ânimo, conseguindo responder:

– S-sim, é verdade. E-ele governou a China com m-mão de ferro e se auto-i-intitulou "O Grande Timoneiro". P-promoveu o culto a si mesmo, ca-característica de ditaduras, e a i-intitulou maoísmo.

– Puxa vida! Você sabe bastante coisa mesmo, Hinata-chan! – exclamou genuinamente impressionado Naruto, fazendo a menina corar em orgulho.

– N-não é ve-verdade... – falou a menina em modéstia, batendo os dedos para combater a timidez.

– Mas a Anko-sensei falou pra capricharmos nos detalhes sangrentos. – lembrou Kiba, achando engraçada a situação da amiga. – Acho melhor nós lermos bem o livro para captarmos umas barbáries de rodapé.

– A Anko-nee-san tem sempre esse espírito psicótico? – perguntou Naruto meio assustado.

– Desde que se entende por gente. – respondeu Kiba, solidário.

Assim procedeu a aula. Sasuke não se deu ao luxo de uma única palavra, apenas ao desprazer de passar a limpo as sofríveis caligrafias de Naruto e Kiba.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Terceira aula: Artes. Os alunos discretamente pegaram alguma coisa para cobrir o rosto e as partes vitais, menos Naruto, que não tava sacando nada. Kiba fez o favor de alertá-lo, por forma de gestos, para fazer o mesmo. Ainda sem entender patavinas, Naruto o fez. Porém, quando a porta abriu, nada aconteceu, apenas uma voz impassível e autoritária soando:

– Calma. A aula do Deidara é a outra na semana.

Suspirando, os alunos tiraram as proteções improvisadas. Naruto agora estava mais perdido que peixe no mingau, mas seguiu o exemplo e avistou o professor: um homem ruivo, de baixa (muito baixa) estatura e rosto impassível tal qual sua voz, que ficava perto de escorrer de tédio.

– Para os que não me conhecem, eu sou um dos professores de artes, Sasori. Vou dar aula para vocês até o dia da formatura, e devo dizer que não esqueço um mau aluno facilmente. Apesar de alguns espertinhos acharem que não, artes é uma matéria de peso no boletim, então me poupem o trabalho e se esforcem.

Naruto quase podia sentir no ar a pressão maligna do professor para se dar bem em artes. _Artes_. Ele, que nunca havia tido muita coordenação motora, temia por o que poderia acontecer com ele.

– Nós vamos começar o ano com um assunto que eu particularmente acho maçante, mas que muitos alunos apreciam: pintura. Hoje, nos vamos estudar um tipo não muito nobre, que é a aquarela em tecido. Por sorte, consegui algum material, mas vocês vão ter que dar uma pequena aglutinada para aproveitar as tintas. Isso não quer dizer que a tarefa de sala é em grupo. Peguem seus tecidos e comecem, por gentileza, podem pintar qualquer coisa, mas façam um favor, nada de arte abstrata nem modernista.

Cada um recebeu um retângulo branco de tecido, suficientemente grande para um portrait detalhado. Naruto pegou um pincel e ficou pensativo em o que pintar. Com a criatividade no modo de espera, resolveu consultar Hinata, que estava à sua diagonal.

– Hinata-chan? – ele chamou-a cochichando.

– Hum? – ela respondeu prontamente.

– Tem alguma sugestão de o que pintar?

– Hum...e-eu acho que uma p-paisagem é o mais simples... – respondeu Hinata. – Mas e-eu queria pintar um retrato...

– De quem? – perguntou Naruto, sorrindo gentilmente.

Hinata corou, engoliu em seco, respirou fundo e falou de só um tiro:

– Narutokundeixaeufazerumretratodevocê?

– Eh?

– De...de-de-deixa e-eu fa-fazer um retrato seu? – repetiu Hinata, baixando os olhos e falando com dificuldade. Naruto alargou o sorriso.

– Claro! Será um prazer, Hinata-chan! – respondeu ele, feliz. Voltou ao seu trabalho, resolvendo pintar a vista da carteira que havia adotado como sua: encostada na parede, segunda a contar do fundo para o quadro. E, quer saber? O professor pelo menos não o matou. Na linha de pensamento de Naruto, aquele era um sinal de que não ficara nada ruim.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Enfim, estacionamos na hora do almoço. Antes que Naruto pudesse por os pés para fora da sala, ele foi puxado para o rabo da turba de maneira pouco delicada por uma mão anônima.

– Nandattebayo?? – exclamou em conseqüência ao gesto súbito.

Quando pode enxergar alguma coisa que não pessoas correndo como zebras em queimada, viu que o seu raptor era o terrível Uchiha Sasuke.

– Você de novo, bastardo? Qual o seu problema agora? – perguntou Naruto sem a menor inclinação a delicadezas.

– Você acha que eu gosto de falar com você, seu imbecil? Vim apenas dar um ultimato: eu já falei para ficar longe da Hinata. – respondeu o irritado e ameaçador Sasuke.

Naruto só faltava cuspir na cara dele, de tão pouco que ligava para seus ultimatos. Mas a luz se fez para o rapaz e ele resolveu (veja só que perigo) ajudar a pessoa que ele mais odiava em todos os mundos e multiversos existentes.

– Eu pouco me importo com seus ultimatos, bastardo. – respondeu Naruto mal-criado. – E, quer saber? Eu vou lá almoçar com ela agora mesmo.

– Você está querendo problemas, idiota? – respondeu o Uchiha entre dentes.

– Se você quer que eu me afaste dela, - apontou Naruto de maneira displiscente. – então seja mais legal com ela. Por exemplo, por quê você não vai almoçar com ela?

– Está dando uma de casamenteiro comigo?

– É assim, e que se dane a ajuda dos outros? Então fui! – provocou Naruto fazendo a menção de sair.

– Ei! – chamou o Uchiha, fazendo Naruto virar com um puxão no ombro. – Você não ouse...

Porém, o toque no ombro só levou ambos a lembrar do ocorrido do dia anterior, imediatamente cortando o contato e corando de raiva e vergonha.

– Eu te odeio com todas as minhas forças, seu bastardo inútil, - proferiu Naruto, com as palavras embalsamadas em ódio profundo. – mas você salvou minha vida ontem, não salvou? Esse é o único motivo na terra ou em qualquer outro lugar do universo pelo qual eu iria te ajudar! Entendeu bem?

Dizendo isso, apertou o passo e foi andando pelo corredor, mas rapidamente foi alcançado pelo Uchiha.

– Ótimo, qual é a sua idéia, se é que você tem suficiente massa encefálica para formular qualquer coisa?

– Você é o com problemas de relacionamento. A incompetência é sua. Mas vamos parar com os impropérios e botar o plano em ação.

– Botar o plano em ação?

– Sim, é surdo é?

– Qual é exatamente o plano, idiota que não me fez o favor de explicar?

– Já falei sim: você vai almoçar com a Hinata-chan.

– Você vai acabar ganhando o Prêmio Framboesa de Ouro de pior plano já feito.

– Cala a boca e pinota daqui, bastardo! – falou Naruto, correndo em direção à mesa de Hinata, crente que o inimigo o estaria seguindo.

Hinatra estava lá, comendo onigiris, quando os dois garotos chegaram.

– Hei, Hinata-chan! – cumprimentou Naruto cordialmente. A menina corou.

– O-oi, Naruto-kun...oi, Sasuke-kun... – cumprimentou a menina de volta percebendo o garoto de cabelos negros.

– Yo. – respondeu Sasuke, depois de uma discreta cotovelada pela parte de Naruto.

– Olha, Hinata-chan, eu até que gostaria de almoçar com vocês dois, mas eu tenho que dar uma passada na secretaria... tem algum problema?

– N-não...nenhum... – respondeu Hinata, entendendo a situação (fictícia, mas ela não sabia.).

– Então, fui! – falou Naruto com o seu sorriso mais simpático, e saindo correndo logo depois. Mas não sem antes dar uma discretíssima esbarrada em Sasuke e cochichar a ele um "seja simpático".

E assim ficaram; Hinata, ainda com a cabeça no último sorriso de Naruto, e Sasuke, tentando ser simpático e amaldiçoando Naruto com todas as suas forças.

-x-

Naruto foi almoçar na sala, para tornar verossimilhante o desdobro de ir à secretaria. Entrou na sala, que estava praticamente vazia, afora Gaara num canto e Kiba saindo.

– Yo! – cumprimentou Naruto.

– Yo! – respondeu Kiba. Gaara nada disse.

– Posso almoçar com vocês? – perguntou Naruto a Kiba, pois almoçar sozinho é muito deprimente.

– Não acho que o Gaara vá aceitar. Mas eu aceito. – falou Kiba, com razão, pois Gaara não reagiu ao convite. Naruto olhou curioso, mas seguiu Kiba quando este saiu.

Os dois se instalaram num banco do corredor e conversaram animadamente como dois velhos conhecidos. Acabaram descobrindo que tinham muito em comum. Darei exemplos: os dois adoravam sorvete de limão, assoviar musicas antigas, natação, torciam para o mesmo time de baseball², odiavam geometria e, o mais importante e empolgante de tudo, eram super fãs do mesmo tokusatsu: Shingo Mama no O-ha Monogatari.

– O meu episódio favorito foi aquele em que a Haruka aparece pela primeira vez! – comentava Naruto empolgado, cheio de gestos amplos.

– Ah, esse episódio é mesmo muito engraçado! Mas o meu favorito é quando todo mundo pensa que o Kei é um robô! – respondeu Kiba, não menos empolgado e gesticulando com o akimi na mão.

– Ah é, eu me lembro desse! – fala Naruto em meio a risadas. – Cara, eu achei que só eu nessa escola era fã desse tokusatsu!

– Eu também! – respondeu Kiba rindo. – Eu tenho o DVD lá em casa com a primeira temporada.

– Me empresta, por favor? Tem alguns episódios que eu perdi...

– Tá bom!

– Yay! Arigato, dattebayo! – falou Naruto alegre, lançando um rápido olhar contemplativo para o nada. No momento que observou Naruto com seu olhar vago e leve sorriso cobrindo os lábios, uma rápida imagem se formou na cabeça de Kiba.

Uma aurora, em montes cobertos de verde e à porta de um castelo. E, da janela da torre do castelo, uma princesa assiste a tudo isso com uma feição mansa e doce, sobretudo bela. Uma princesa de expressão levemente vulpina, cabelos perfeitamente dourados e olhos de um profundo e límpido tom de azul.

Kiba rapidamente afastou os pensamentos, violentamente ruborizado, tendo de olhar para o outro lado para que o colega não reparasse o tom sanguinolento de vermelho que o cobria as feições. Que raios foi aquilo, pensando em um amigo, um GAROTO, daquela maneira? Uma aparição repentina e desavisada de um sentimento repentino e desavisado. Naruto virou-se rapidamente para ele, estranhamente não notando o rubor que desaparecia muito lentamente do rosto do Inuzuka.

– O sinal tocou? – perguntou Naruto num tom canoro e alegre.

– Hã...er..eu acho que sim. – conseguiu dizer Kiba, ainda tentando fazer com que o rubor desaparecesse.

– Então vamos voltar para a sala! – exclamou Naruto, levantando-se num impulso.

– Tá bem. Eu não vou agora não, eu tenho que falar uma coisa com os senpai.

– Tá certo. Fui então! – falou Naruto sorrindo, jogando o copo de cup noodles à la basquete na cesta de lixo enquanto voltava correndo. Assim que se viu sozinho, Kiba enfiou com vontade sua cara na marmita, agora vazia. "Kiba, Kiba, em que mão tu te meteste?" pensava com seus botões.

-x-x-x-

Naruto voltou para a sala alegre, por ter feito um novo amigo, e ansioso para saber se sua incrível estratégia "Faça o Bastardo Parar de te Encher o Saco" havia funcionado. Claro, não podia deixar de sentir um pouco de pena de Hinata, que também era sua amiga, por ter que aturar aquele bastardo em todos os seus um metro e setenta e tantos de arrogância, mas, se ele começasse a maltratá-la, iria misteriosamente despencar do prédio como o próprio Naruto quase despencou.

Mas Naruto, do nada, se sentiu muito culpado. Uchiha Sasuke **era** um bastardo, inegavelmente, e também era arrogante, e também tratava as pessoas como alfaces do mercado, e também parecia um vampiro. Mas havia salvado sua vida. Não fosse ele e seus repentino (e talvez já extinto) senso humanista e membro superior esquerdo, Uzumaki Naruto seria uma lenda póstuma. Com um arrepio, Naruto decidiu manter pensamentos póstumos longe dali.

Chegando na sala, dirigiu seu olhar imediatamente ao inimigo, e sentiu que a morte escorria das duas orbes negras do Uchiha. "Será que não deu certo?" pensou Naruto desanimado.

– Você...seu tratante... – murmurou furioso Sasuke assim que conseguiu se aproximar.

– Você foi simpático? – perguntou Naruto simplesmente, procurando proteção com as mãos caso Sasuke surtasse.

– Na medida do possível. – respondeu ele numa voz gélida.

– Então deu certo. – disse simplesmente Naruto, voltando à posição reta da coluna. – Me diga uma coisa: o que é que você gosta nela?

– É do seu interesse?

– Tô tentando ajudar, não é? – respondeu Naruto, irritado. – E então?

– Ela é filha de um grande magnata da cidade e tem uma fisiologia favorável.

– Oro? – Naruto não parece ter captado nada. – Para quê?

– Para ser minha esposa e dar continuidade à família Uchiha.

O queixo de Naruto despencou, enquanto seu dono ruborizava de raiva. Então...era isso? Para ele, Hinata era algum tipo de parideira, ou sei lá?

– Seu bastardoinfelizinútildumafigafilhodumarespeitávelsenhora... – falava entre dentes Naruto, tentando conter a cólera.

– Qual o seu problema, idiota?

– Você! Você é o meu problema! – exclamou furioso Naruto, porém lembrando de baixar a voz para não atrair atenção. – Como tem a coragem de tratar uma menina tão doce quanto a Hinata como se ela fosse um...um...um objeto? Você não tem vergonha não? E se fizessem isso com você? – ainda com raiva, Naruto se retirou ao fim dessas palavras, afundado no ódio.

O que ele não percebeu é que provavelmente havia cutucado bem na ferida de Sasuke. Este pareceu mais etéreo, afundando na carteira e igualmente em lembranças. Um xereta bem observador poderia até analisar que seus olhos haviam ficado um pouco mais opacos. Ele estava tendo um flashback.

Um homem estava sentado à sua frente, na outra ponta de uma ocidental, comprida e polida mesa de reuniões.

"Pra que mandou me chamar?" perguntou o Uchiha Sasuke de oito anos que encarava o homem.

"Seu irmão me contou o que você disse a ele." respondeu simplesmente o homem. Sasuke recuou um pouco na cadeira.

"E o que que tem?"

O homem inclinou-se para frente, como que querendo encurralar o garoto.

"Quero que saiba que, não importa o que pense, você vai ser o sucessor desta empresa."

"Eu sou um ser humano! Tenho direito de escolher meu futuro!" exclamou o garoto, levantando-se.

"Os outros sim, mas você não!" exclamou o homem, levantando-se também. "Você é uma importante peça de negócios desta empresa! E foi por isso que eu te criei, apenas isso. Você me deve sua gratidão por não ser um indigente hoje em dia." o homem sentou de novo. "Você entende, Sasuke? Você é um desgarrado. Não tem ninguém. Sem ninguém, as pessoas são desumanizadas. Você não passa de um objeto."

Eco clichê da última oração acompanha o fim do flashback na cabeça do Sasuke. Mas Naruto está alheio a isso e se senta no seu lugar. Kiba chega um pouco depois e se senta atrás dele.

– Cara, você ta bem? Tá com cara de quem viu a namorada trepando com outro!

– Modere o linguajar, Kiba! – falou Naruto citando o vilão de Shingo Mama no O-ha Monogatari, e mudando repentinamente de humor como de costume. – É tudo culpa do Sasuke-teme ser um bastardo mortalmente irritante, e só isso.

– Esse cara realmente é insuportável. – declarou Kiba balançando a cabeça. – Ele seria uma das pessoas que eu teria gosto em rabiscar se por um acaso caísse no sono na minha frente.

– Se é que ele dorme como seres humanos normais... – falou Naruto, meio amargo. – mas é pra isso que tem o... Boa Noite, Cinderela! – ao perceberem que haviam dito juntos o termo, caíram na gargalhada.

A gargalhada de Naruto soava na cabeça de Kiba como um som abençoado por Jeová e Kami-sama. Ecoava junto com a vozinha que dizia: "Estranho? Estranho é negar um sentimento que você sabe estar lá. Estranho... é negar o amor."

* * *

¹Homenagem ao meu livro favorito, "A Órbita dos Caracóis" 8D

²Japoneses adoram baseball o.o

Começamos a contagem!

-HinaNaru

-KibaNaru

Lamentavelmente (xD), o casal oficial não é nenhum desses, mas eles vão estar presentes por boa parte da fic (se não pela fic inteira!) então não deixem de ler! 8D

Resposta das Reviews:

**Uchira Feh**: Minha irmã quase me matou de tanto que eu maltratei o Naru-chan xD

Y Soy Rebelde? XDDDDD

Beijos! Leia sempre ;D

**haruno soraya**: Oh, obrigada! °¬° Eu quero fazer os capítulos razoavelmente grandes, mas agora que vai dar a largada das férias, eu vou ter tempo de sobra 8D

Beijos! Leia sempre que tiver chance! xD

**Harumi-sama**: Sim, ele é muito kawaii! °¬°

SasuNaru não vai ter um pouquinho. Vai ser simplesmente o casal principal XDDD (Eu não vivo sem SasuNaru, licença xD) Você foi a primeira a adivinhar. Omedetooooou 8DD (joga confetes)

Todos torcemos pelo Naru-chan! o.-b

Beijos, e leia sempre, onegai! 8D

**Isa belle b.a.y.h**: OMJ! Obrigada xD (chacoalhada) Esta fic eu pretendo finalizar (em uns 25 cap.s xD) então não se preocupe sobre continuação! 8D

Por que o Sasuke vai morrer de AIDS? XDDDD Ele é mesmo um traidor. Ele cometeu uma heresia. Vou queimá-lo posteriormente ¬¬

Sasuke: O.O

Bwuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahua! XD

Ohh, arigato! °¬° Beijos! Leia sempre, dattebayo!! 8D

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2**: Poxa, obrigada! °¬° Que bom que você gostou 8D

Muy obrigada por ler! Beijos, e leia sempreee \õ

**susurame-chan**: Sua pesteeee! Óia que te demito do posto de Beta Forçada! XD

Beba Kabuto/Sukita e você logo terá um assunto xD (Kabuto/Sukita é milagrosa! 8D) E agora Shingo Mama virou tokusatsu XDDD

Medo de tu. Vai que você resolve acordar no meio da noite e me matar enquanto eu durmo XD ("Deite...HE HE HE è.é" nunca mais esqueço isso! xD)

É melhor você ler este capítulo. E É MELHOR QUE VOCÊ MANDE UMA REVIEW! XD

**Tea Modoki**: Arigatooooo! °o° Puxa, obrigada, assim eu fico de bola cheia... ç.ç

Imagine quantos episódios de Supernatural e CSI eu tive de assistir pra bolar aquela história macabra do Naruto. Mas esse negócio do Naruto ser todo cavalheiro é idéia da Lunaryu. Créditos pra ela, apesar de que ela nem vai ler isto xD

Muito obrigada, mesmo! Leia sempre, é um prazer ter as fics lidas (e reviewzadas xD)! Beijos 8D


	3. Shine

"Tell me how do you do it, walk me through it,

I'm following every footstep..."

Existem muitos corpos iluminados, e muitos corpos luminosos.

Mas só um corpo luminoso foi originado da completa escuridão.

**Cap. 3 - Shine**

– Oy, Shikamaru!

Estava numa lanchonete chamada "Madzu-madzu OK". Havia acabado de entrar, e imediatamente encontrou um amigo sentado, ou melhor, debruçado sobre uma mesa, sozinho. Este levantou a cabeça, dirigindo um olhar sonolento ao autor do chamado.

– Kiba. – Ele cumprimentou, monossilábico. Kiba sentou-se à sua frente.

– Ainda bem que te encontrei, cara! Tava mesmo precisando de uma ajuda do seu cérebro.

Em resposta, Shikamaru apenas bocejou um "que problemático." Uma gota deslizou pela testa do garoto tatuado, mas este continuou a falar.

– Me responda uma coisa... – Kiba hesitou. Seu rosto foi avermelhando-se lentamente. – Hum... é que... qual... qual é o menor tempo possível em que uma pessoa pode se apaixonar?

Pela primeira vez Shikamaru pareceu acordar, olhando para o colega com estranheza.

– Hm? Como assim?

– Sabe... – Kiba tentou rearticular a pergunta, vermelho. – Existe algum tempo mínimo de convivência pra se apaixonar por alguém?

Shikamaru o encarava, surpreso. Kiba parecia querer ser um avestruz só naquele momento, pra poder abrir um buraco no chão e enfiar a cabeça lá.

– Eu não sei.

Kiba levantou seus olhos para Shikamaru, perplexo.

– Nani??

– Eu não sei. – repetiu Shikamaru, sonolento. – É algo muito problemático.

Por algum motivo, Kiba parecia ter ficado ainda mais vermelho, tanto que suas tatuagens confundiam-se com o tom de sua pele. Levantou-se.

– Ok.

Dizendo apenas isso, saiu da loja.



x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

– Tadaima! – exclamou Naruto quando chegou a sua nova casa, a pensão Whirlwind.

– Okaerinasai, Naruto-kun! – respondeu alegrmente sua nova "mãe", Mikoto.

– Mikoto-chan! – cumprimentou Naruto, sorrindo. – E aí? Muitos hóspedes hoje?

– Não, o ritmo de sempre, Naruto-kun. E pode me chamar de ka-chan, já disse! – falou ela, saindo de trás do balcão e abraçando o "filho". Naruto deu uma risada.

– Tá bom, ka-chan. – resmungou ele, dando uma risada. – Vou fazer o dever de casa bem rápido e já venho trabalhar. Quando o "tou-chan" chegar, você me avisa!

Mikoto deu uma risada melódica enquanto Naruto ia pra seu quarto.

O quarto de Naruto era quase do tamanho de seu antigo apartamento. Tinha as paredes azul-claras, contrabalanceando-se com móveis de madeira clássica e uma cama de colchão duplo. No primeiro dia lá, Naruto se sentira quase desconfortável com o luxo de ter uma cama de colchão duplo, mas, assim que mergulhara na cama pela primeira vez, esqueceu da vida, da morte e do preço do gás e mal lembrou a si mesmo que tinha que fazer o maldito dever de casa. Agora, o quarto já estava mais a cara de Naruto: livros na bancada numa espécie de organização caótica, porta-lápis e assessórios com o redemoinho laranja marcado, Sapatos espalhados ao redor da cama. Limpando a bancada com dois movimentos, Naruto se posicionou e começou a fazer o dever.

O problema é que não estava fácil. Apesar de Kakashi ser um professor severo, Naruto obviamente não o levava a sério, dado o fato de, mesmo sendo professor a mais doze anos, Kakashi sempre, invariavelmente _sempre_, chegava atrasado. Mesmo sabendo que tinha que prestar atenção em álgebra ou iria acabar tomando pau na matéria, que tinha peso na maioria dos vestibulares, o loiro não conseguia se concentrar totalmente nas contas e sempre começava a entrar em estado de dormência no meio da equação. Perguntava-se quando raios teriam aula de geometria. Percebendo que havia começado a voar de novo, Naruto chacoalhou a cabeça e se concentrou na tarefa.

Não passou mais de cinco minutos e já se distraía de novo.

"Pelo jeito não vou conseguir me concentrar no dever agora... vou fazer minhas tarefas e depois eu volto." Decidiu ele, largando a lapiseira sobre o livro e trocando de roupa, saindo do quarto logo em seguida.

-x-x-x-

– Naruto-kun, você está muito fofo!

Essa foi a única frase de Mikoto quando viu Naruto saindo do quarto para fazer suas tarefas.

No melhor estilo "peguei a primeira roupa que eu vi no guarda-roupa", Naruto havia se vestido com uma blusa preta, com o característico redemoinho laranja, sobrepujada por uma jaqueta 

laranja de ombros pretos e, para fechar, uma calça do mesmo tom de laranja-brilhante; roupa perfeitamente adequada para o meio da primavera, estação atual.

– Hã, arigato, Miko... ka-chan. – falou Naruto meio embaraçado, lembrando-se de chamá-la pelo apelido carinhoso. – Então, quais são as minhas tarefas?

– Bem, Naruto-kun, se não for muito incômodo, gostaria que você comprasse esses ingredientes para mim ali no Suppa Daka, por favor. – falou ela, estendendo uma listinha para ele.

"Arroz, misô, molho shoyu, pimenta, umeboshii e vinagre. Pode comprar um doce com o troco! Assinado: Mikoto."

– Ok! – ele falou, botando a lista no bolso. – Volto já! Ite ikimasu!

– Ite irasshai! – a mulher respondeu docemente, sendo ouvida antes do loiro fechar a porta da frente.

E lá vai Naruto, feliz e saltitante pela rua. Go, go!

-x-

– Tó, querido, aqui está o troco, e pode levar essas balinhas de limão.

– Sério?? – ele olhava encantado para as balinhas. – Dattebayo!! Arigatou, onee-san! A senhora é mesmo um amor! – Naruto se curvou para a "onee-san", a japa de uns trinta anos do caixa supermercado, e saiu, ainda sorrindo e agradecendo.

Naruto estava feliz de fazer compras. Era algo realmente muito legal de se fazer! Conversar com as vendedoras e saber das histórias, dos preços na bolsa internacional, da qualidade dos produtos, das fofocas da vizinhança... e, o aéreo loiro não sabia bem por quê, mas o troco que ele tinha na mão era ligeiramente maior do que o que a sua mãe esperava que ele tivesse obtido. (N/A: Naruto, você sabe o que é DESCONTO? xD)

Andando feliz e pululante pelas ruas, ele avistou de longe um estabelecimento que parecia muito divertido: as janelas da frente eram emolduradas por tubos pintados de laranja brilhante, que pareciam neon de tão escandalosos; o interior era de azulejos pretos e brancos, em losangos, formando um padrão bonito que era quebrado pelas cores intensas da mobília; a parede da fachada era amarelo-canário, e o letreiro da loja, que definitivamente era neon, estava em azul-royal: MADZU-MADZU OK.

Naruto achou a decoração da lanchonete coisa de gênio (lembremos que ele próprio estava vestido de laranja e preto.) e, animado com a aparência do lugar, resolveu entrar para dar uma olhada. Mas qual não foi sua surpresa ao encontrar Inuzuka Kiba, amigo da escola, abrindo a porta de vidro cor-de-rosa!

– Kiba!! – o sorriso de Naruto alargou-se ao ver o amigo.

– N-naruto!! – Kiba exclamou, sua face de repente tomando um tom intenso de vermelho.



– Genki desu ka? É mesmo uma coincidência te encontrar aqui! – Naruto continuou a falar empolgado, parecendo não se importar com o rubor no rosto do amigo.

– Ah, é! É que eu moro por aqui mais ou menos, então... – Kiba falou meio embaraçado. _Como uma garotinha do colegial cara a cara com seu grande amor_, ele pensou.

– Mas você já está de saída? – Naruto perguntou, com algum interesse. Kiba resistiu o impulso de corar de novo.

– É que eu encontrei um colega aí, então eu entrei para falar com ele...

– Ah! Então não quer comer alguma coisa? Mikoto-ka-san falou que eu podia comprar alguma coisa com o troco, então acho que ela também não vai se importar se eu dividir com você.

– Ah, quero sim, claro! – respondeu Kiba, agora sem conseguir resistir ao calor que subia ao seu rosto. Claro que ele não o havia convidado com aquela intenção, mas aquilo realmente parecia um convite para um encontro. Porém, Naruto, sem se dar conta disso, apenas abriu a porta para Kiba passar primeiro. _Exatamente como em um encontro_, Kiba não pôde deixar de pensar, corando de novo.

Kiba procurou a mesa onde a poucos segundos havia conversado com Shikamaru sobre (indiretamente) a pessoa que o acompanhava no momento. Enquanto procurava o colega, ele não pôde deixar de reparar algumas coisas em Naruto: como o loiro parecia ainda mais alto perto dele, Kiba, que tinha míseros 156 cm de altura, ou em como a fisionomia do Uzumaki parecia tão infantil apesar de ser um pouco mais alto que a média. Seus olhos pousaram involuntariamente sobre a mesa de Shikamaru.

– Vamos nos sentar ali. – Ele indicou Shikamaru com o dedo. Naruto reconheceu o rosto; era da sua sala.

– Oi! Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto, prazer! – cumprimentou alegremente Naruto, enquanto ele e Kiba se sentavam junto ao garoto sonolento.

Shikamaru levantou a cabeça. O que viu foi: um garoto não excepcionalmente bonito, mas com um grande carisma e um Kiba olhando para o outro lado com o rosto meio cor-de-rosa. Soma-se isso à pergunta de antes.

Nara Shikamaru _era_ um gênio, e isso não é apenas uma expressão. Seu QI fora calculado entre 200 e 210 durante os últimos anos. Conseguiria vencer qualquer um no xadrez, caso tivesse saco para jogar com alguém que não seu vizinho e professor, Sarutobi Asuma. Bastava que quisesse – correção, não era nem sequer necessário que quisesse, bastava mover a caneta um pouco mais durante a prova. – e ele seria o melhor aluno do colégio inteiro e já poderia estar terminando o ensino superior, pronto para ingressar a faculdade. Porém, a preguiça era maior do que a vocação. Isso não o impediu de imediatamente reparar o que Kiba havia querido dizer com "tempo mínimo para se apaixonar". Seu amigo havia se apaixonado pela grande lenda sombria da cidade. Que **mágico**.



– Esse é Nara Shikamaru. – adiantou-se Kiba, talvez reparando que Shikamaru ainda estava em choque de literalmente encarar um grande medo de sua vida. Cínico, o preguiçoso não dava sinais de grande interesse.

– Prazer. – O próprio Shikamaru cumprimentou, sem levantar a cabeça da mesa.

– Shikamaru-san, vai querer alguma coisa? – Naruto perguntou simpaticamente quando a garçonete entregou o cardápio.

– Não, obrigado. – ele resmungou indiferente, porém, no ínfimo fundículo profundo de sua alma, lisonjeado por ter sido chamado de "Shikamaru_-san_".

E, para variar, entrou em seu estado vegetal: dormindo, porém acordado.

Observou Naruto falar delicadamente com a garçonete, que dava risadinhas nervosas por estar sendo bem-tratada por um cliente. Kiba, que parecia muito ligeiramente desconfortável com aquilo, pôs-se a conversar com Naruto sobre baseball e outras coisas aleatórias. Os dois logo conversavam animadamente como se fossem amigos há uma década, não um dia.

O tempo passou e Shikamaru parecia ter cochilado ligeiramente. Por fim, acordou com Naruto se despedindo dos dois e indo embora. Ainda teve tempo de acenar para o loiro que partia, antes de dar de cara com um Kiba com o sorriso aparentemente congelado no rosto.

– Descobriu qual o tempo mínimo? – perguntou Shikamaru, simplesmente. Kiba pareceu acordar para o mundo ao seu redor, ruborizando-se com a pergunta sonolenta dirigida a ele.

– Eu acho que é... – ele ponderou, voltando a olhar para o ponto onde Naruto havia acenado pela última vez. – ...o tempo de um sorriso cativante.

Espantado com palavras românticas saindo da boca do infantil e definitivamente NADA romântico Kiba, Shikamaru ficou a imaginar quem era, de verdade, Uzumaki Naruto.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Vai noite, vem o dia seguinte. Naruto está indo, feliz e saltitante, para a aula.

Chega aos portões, no horário certo! Milagre! Ainda saltita, feliz.

Passa pelo mural com as aulas. Seus olhos pousam distraidamente no primeiro horário de sua sala hoje: Álgebra, professor Hatake Kakashi.

Opa. Não bom. Nada bom.

Quem disse que Naruto havia lembrado de fazer o dever?

Péssimo, realmente.

Naruto de repente estava correndo desesperado, para conseguir ter tempo de colar de algum dos seus colegas. Ainda que lembrando o fato que todos eles, menos Kiba e Hinata e provavelmente Shikamaru, achavam que ele era um monstro terrível, ele manteve a esperança.



Chegou à sala esbaforido e sentou-se numa carteira perto de Hinata.

– Hinata-chan! – ele chamou-a, meio aliviado. – Você pode me emprestar o dever de álgebra?

– C-c-claro... – ela se limitou a responder, entregando a tarefa.

– Dômo arigato, Hinata-chan! Desculpe por ser mais um peso morto do que um amigo... – ele falou meio lamentoso, copiando a tarefa em velocidade recorde.

Ela ficou vermelha.

– Q-q-q-que n-nada, Naruto-kun... s-se tem a-algum p-peso morto aqui... s-sou e-eu.

– Hinata-chan, que é isso! Você é que é inteligente, eu sou burro pra caramba e nem cozinhar um onigiri... eu acho que tenho sorte de ter uma amiga como você. – ele falou, terminando de copiar e entregando o caderno à sua dona original. – Aqui. Arigato!

Hinata estava sem ação. Havia entrado em estado catatônico, apenas olhando para frente com os olhos vítreos arregalados e o rosto mais vermelho do que era imaginariamente possível.

"Eu acho que tenho sorte em ter uma amiga como você."

Imediatamente, a garota Hyuuga não conseguiu se conter e caiu no choro.

– Hã? – Naruto foi pego de surpresa pelas lágrimas da amiga. – Hinata-chan! O que aconteceu? Eu te disse alguma coisa ruim? Me desculpe, por favor, eu não queria te ofender! – ele tentava consolar a amiga de algum jeito. – Mas que bruto que eu sou... por favor, Hinata-chan, me desculpe...

– Na... na... naruto-kun!! – ela falou entre soluços, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. – Vo-vo-você é a-a-a pessoa m-m-mais maravilhosa q-que existe! O-o-obrigada por ser meu amigo!!

Naruto corou com o elogio da amiga. Agora ele era quem estava emocionado.

– N-não tem de quê, Hinata-chan! Você é que é uma pessoa muito legal... – o choro dela se intensificou. – Vamos, por favor, pare de chorar...

Ela levantou o rosto das mãos, tentando conter os soluços. Ela sorriu para o loiro, ainda envergonhada e emocionada, e levantou-se para ir ao banheiro, murmurando algo sobre "lavar o rosto".

Naruto teve vontade de nunca mais parar de sorrir. E, depois de ver a cara de Sasuke, teve vontade de nunca mais parar de gargalhar.

– Hum... com licença?

Naruto se virou para a pessoa que o havia chamado. Ao seu lado, estava parado uma bela garota, de cabelos rosas que atingiam sua cintura e olhos esmeraldinos muito brilhantes. Haruno Sakura.

"Whoa! Kirei da nee..." (Bonita...) (N/A: Nem a pau ¬¬)



– Ah... eu sou Haruno Sakura, e, bem, eu queria saber o que aconteceu com a Hinata-chan...

– U-uzumaki Naruto! – ele falou meio rápido, estendendo a mão. – E. bem, eu não entendi muito bem, mas eu posso perguntar para ela...

– Não precisa. – ela respondeu, apertando sua mão. – Eu a pergunto, obrigada.

E voltou à sua carteira, já que Hinata havia voltado e o professor já estava à porta.

Haruno Sakura era uma menina meio sisuda, baixinha e ligeiramente pedante. Mas Naruto a achou muito bonita e, mais tarde, incrivelmente inteligente.

Hinata e Kiba observavam aquela admiração pelo canto do olho, absolutamente desconfortáveis.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

E aí, adivinhem, saltitamos diretamente para a hora do almoço.

Naruto estava procurando Sakura para pedir para almoçar com ele, Hinata e Kiba quando foi parado por a última pessoa que ele queria ver na face da terra naquele momento.

– Oy, dobe. (idiota)

Naruto se virou, com o lanche entre as palmas, já borbulhando por antecipação.

– O que é, teme? (bastardo)

– Você pode ficar com a Hyuuga para você.

Surpresa para os que disseram que o Uzumaki não poderia ficar mais bravo.

– ISSO NÃO É JEITO DE SE FALAR DE UMA DAMA! E eu e a Hinata somos amigos! Eu não faço amigos por interesses, como você!

O Uchiha apenas fez um "humpf" de desprezo e, quando Naruto estava prestes a socá-lo, foi interrompido por uma voz aguda, aparentemente esbanjando alegria.

– SASUKE-KUN!!

Apenas Naruto olhou para a origem do barulho. E, quem diria, a sisuda Haruno Sakura vinha correndo enlouquecida atrás de Sasuke.

– Sakura-chan! – o louro exclamou, esquecendo-se da má companhia. Mas seu convite de almoço foi cortado brutalmente pela voz aguda da garota.

– Sasuke-kun! Vamos almoçar juntos, por favor! Eu fiz um curry especial, com polvo, sua comida predileta! – ela falava numa voz melosa e açucarada, mas o moreno não poderia ligar menos.

– Sakura-channn!! Por que você quer almoçar com esse **BASTARDO**?? – reclamou Naruto apontando para Sasuke, ofendido por ter sido preterido em prol daquele cara.



A atitude de Sakura virou cento e oitenta graus.

– Damare! – (cala a boca!) Ela mandou, com raiva. – Quem você pensa que é para chamar o Sasuke-kun desse jeito?

– Mas... mas... Sakura-chan... – agora ele estava REALMENTE ofendido.

– Eu não te dei permissão para me chamar assim! – ela exclamou enojada, pronta para encerrar o assunto por ali. – E então, Sasuke-kun... WHAH! – o Uchiha havia sumido.

A garota virou-se para Naruto, energúmena.

– OLHE O QUE VOCÊ FEZ!! – Ela berrou, não parecendo a garota doce de segundos antes. – POR CAUSA DISSO O SASUKE-KUN VAI ME ACHAR ESQUISITA!! EU TE ODEIO, UZUMAKI NARUTO!! – E finalizou acertando um soco bem dado exatamente no meio do rosto amuado de Naruto. E virou-se, correndo para encontrar o Uchiha.

Naruto sentia-se despedaçado por dentro (e por fora, já que o direto da menina era muito potente). Queria chorar compulsivamente, como Hinata havia feito antes, com a diferença que naquela hora a menina não parecia estar chorando de tristeza. Tristeza; era exatamente isso que assolava o interior do loiro quando ele se levantou, massageando a testa onde havia sido socado. Mas é claro que a garota nunca iria preferir ele ao alto, elegante e frio Uchiha Bastardo Sasuke. Naruto era um monstro, afinal de contas. Um exilado. Um _monstro_.

– Essa menina é mesmo muito problemática.

Naruto se virou, surpreso de encontrar alguém ali. Deitado num banco e meio camuflado, estava Nara Shikamaru.

– Shikamaru...

O garoto sonolento levantou-se bocejando, como que respondendo ao nome desprovido de sufixos.

– Aquele Uchiha Sasuke... atrai todas as meninas do colégio. – ele falou, espreguiçando-se ao levantar. – Ter meninas te rodeando sempre é muito problemático.

– Mas aquela era a Sakura-chan... – ele falou.

– Não vale a pena ficar assim por ela. Fica muito problemático que isso depois. – ele disse simplesmente.

Naruto apenas suspirou em resposta.

– Não quer dar uma olhada na testa? Você parece ter levado um soco e tanto.

– Não tem problema. Não está mais doendo. – falou ele, ficando ereto. – Ela vai ver! O Sasuke é um bastardo que não merece ela, e, quando ela perceber isso, vai ver que eu sou bem melhor que ele, dattebayo!



Shikamaru levantou as sobrancelhas. Era cientificamente possível que uma pessoa mudasse tão rapidamente de humor? Talvez não. E, não sabendo por quê, ele lembrou-se que Kiba era apaixonado por aquele garoto em sua frente, o mesmo que tinha acabado de se recuperar do fora mais arrasador já presenciado na história.

E falando no capeta...

– Naruto! Daijoubu ka? (tudo bem?) – Kiba parecia ter aparecido de lugar nenhum, acompanhado por Hinata. Os dois ainda carregavam os almoços intocados.

– Hai, daijoubu! – ele falou, sorrindo. – Me desculpem por ter feito vocês esperarem! Eu sou mesmo um mala...

– N-naruto-kun... – Hinata apontou para a testa dele. – E-está vermelho...

– Huh? Ah! É que eu trombei na porta da sala sem querer! Foi uma cena e tanto! – ele falou, rindo ao evocar a memória inexistente.

Shikamaru não poderia estar mais surpreso.

Aconteceu ao ver aquilo, o garoto agindo como se nada houvesse acontecido, como se seu coração nunca tivesse sido estraçalhado impiedosamente, e sorrindo um sorriso inocente de quem tem certeza que a vida é só alegria. Alguma coisa pareceu perder o compasso no coração do garoto gênio da 3-B.

Mas não era amor, ele declarou a si mesmo no exato instante. Era surpresa. Só surpresa.

Amor é para os problemáticos. E Nara Shikamaru definitivamente não era problemático.

Ele estava apenas surpreso.

Não era uma grande diferença, já que desde os cinco anos Shikamaru não se surpreendia tanto em menos de vinte e quatro horas.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

E era tarde desse mesmo dia em pouquíssimo tempo. Saída do colégio.

– Tchau Naruto! – acenou de longe Kiba. Hinata também acenou, em silêncio.

Naruto sorriu para os dois, acenando de volta. Ambos ficaram ligeiramente vermelhos e recomeçaram a andar, mas Naruto não notou.

Dessa vez Naruto não pululava. Refletia sobre o que havia acontecido naquele dia. Sentia-se magoado por Sakura preferir _aquilo_ a ele, e sentia muita, MUITA raiva do Uchiha por desprezar a mesma garota que ele teria dado qualquer coisa para que não o desprezasse. E era nessa confusão que ele reparou Shikamaru também saindo do colégio.

– Shikamaru! – chamou Naruto, aproximando-se dele. – Você também mora nessa direção?



O garoto preguiçoso encarou Naruto em silêncio pouco antes de responder, desviando o olhar para frente de novo:

– Não. Mas eu passo a tarde naquela lanchonete.

– Eh? Por quê?

– É mais perto que a minha casa.

Naruto bufou.

– Ou seja, você tem preguiça de ir para casa?

– Sim.

Naruto resmungou um "dattebayo", mas continuou seguindo Shikamaru.

Silêncio...

– Onde você mora?

Essa foi a pergunta de Naruto. Shikamaru, de novo, demorou um pouco para responder.

– Avançando um pouco mais daquela loja. Umas cinco quadras pra oeste.

– É perto, dattebayo! – Naruto exclamou. – Você não tem mesmo vontade de ficar em casa à tarde?

– Não muito. – ele respondeu. – Não entendo porque alguém teria.

Naruto bufou de novo.

– Bem... eu morava num orfanato até poucos dias atrás.

Shikamaru encarou-o.

– E era horrível. – o loiro continuou. – Era cinza, e cheio de rachaduras. Ainda por cima era dirigido por freiras. E todas as crianças de lá me odiavam. – ele suspirou. – Eu era o único da minha idade lá. Caso perdido, claro, porque ninguém nunca iria querer me adotar. Aí eu entrei com um recurso na justiça e consegui adiantar a maioridade! – ele recomeçou a sorrir. Era o sorriso mais alegre do mundo. – Aí eu com segui um emprego ótimo e uma casa realmente legal, além de duas pessoas que se preocupam muito comigo! Eu acho que nunca vou conseguir agradacê-los por tudo... então eu amo ficar em casa, porque é um jeito de usufruir da minha sorte...

Shikamaru não conseguia despregar os olhos do garoto do seu lado. Era um garoto que havia passado por tantas provações... e falava de todas como se fossem da história de outra pessoas, e não como se ele tivesse sofrido aquilo, sentido aquilo na pele. Era uma capacidade de recuperação incrível. Tanta força de vontade...

Tão diferente dele próprio...



Talvez percebendo o olhar do outro sobre si, Naruto virou-se para Shikamaru, com uma face inocente e intrigada. Mas, talvez deixando o hábito tomar conta, sorriu amplamente para o colega.

BA-THUMP.

O coração de Shikamaru pareceu fora de controle. As suas funções vitais pareciam ter subitamente se desregulado. Lembra daquilo que antes havia perdido o compasso no coração do Nara? Pois bem, agora aquilo havia definitivamente tropeçado.

– Minha casa é por aqui. – Falou Naruto, separando-se de Shikamaru em uma esquina. – Matta ashita, Shikamaru!

E foi embora, correndo com energia.

"O tempo mínimo de se apaixonar é o tempo de um sorriso cativante."

_Mas não era amor_, ele havia dito para si.

Pela primeira vez desde que seu cérebro havia começado a funcionar, Shikamaru havia errado. Errado feio, por sinal.

Mas obviamente ele não iria admitir isso para si mesmo tão cedo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sasuke chegou em casa sem dizer nada, como sempre. Afinal, não esperava encontrar ninguém em casa. Simplesmente tirou os sapatos e foi entrando. Mas estancou quando viu que tinha alguém na cozinha.

Ele andou sem fazer barulho até a cozinha. Lá estava uma mulher, baixa, com os cabelos negros na altura dos ombros. O mesmo tom de negro. Ela se virou, vendo o menino.

– Sasuke-kun! – ela exclamou docemente.

– Mãe...

A mulher o abraçou. Ele simplesmente não reagiu.

– Filho... Como foi a escola? Tem ido bem? E os amigos?

– Tá tudo bem, mãe.

– E os professores?

– Legais.

Ela acariciou gentilmente o cabelo de Sasuke.

– E então, amor? Vocês virão morar comigo algum dia?

– Mãe, não precisa. Estamos bem aqui.



Era sempre assim, sempre que ela vinha. Sempre.

Ela suspirou.

– Está bem... – ela soltou o filho e pegou um molho de chaves do bolso. – Só vim pra ver se precisavam de algo... mas já estou indo. – ela estalou um beijo na testa do garoto. – Tchau, Sasu-kun.

E foi embora.

Sasuke suspirou pesadamente. Odiava quando ela o chamava de Sasu-kun. Significava que ela estava amuada. Paciência, já havia sido um dia difícil, com Harunos seguindo-o pela escola afora. Largando as coisas pelo caminho, subiu as escadas e foi deitar-se.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

– Shikamaru, seu preguiçoso! – exclamou Kiba ao encontrar o amigo na mesmíssima mesa de sempre, mas dessa vez apenas sentado normalmente.

– Você veio aqui tentando encontrar ele, não é? – Shikamaru perguntou, desviando-se do vocativo.

Imediatamente Kiba enrubesceu.

– Eu... não... ah, vá se ferrar! – ele gaguejou sem jeito. Shikamaru suspirou com sono.

– Kiba... – ele começou, sonolento. – Qual o tempo mínimo para uma pessoa se apaixonar?

O garoto o encarou, confuso. Depois, a cor começou a abandonar seu rosto.

– Shikamaru... não me diga que você...

– O que?

– Você também se apaixonou pelo Naruto??

A pergunta direta como uma vassourada nas idéias assustou Shikamaru, que corou involuntariamente.

– O que?? Não! Não, eu... eu... eu vou para casa! – ele exclamou, saindo da lanchonete.

Shikamaru indo pra casa?

Oh, não.

Contagem nos primeiros dez metros!

-HinaNaru

-KibaNaru



-ShikaNaru

Mas, volto a frisar (ui! xD), o principal não é nenhum desses!! 8D

E, pelo amor de Deus, também não é NaruSaku. Mesmo disfarçada, eu esculhambei a coitada pra dar na vista que ela NÃO vai terminar com o Naruto-kun. u.ú/

Respondendo a las reviews \õ:

**Isa belle b.a.y.h**: Oxe! Há algum problema com os gays? Oo E OC's são coisas duSatã xD

E não existe gay lindo e camarada? Uaiu! Oo

Mesmo que ele não vá ficar com o Naruto no final, eu não tou cem por cento certa, mas há uma GRANDE chance do Kiba acabar num casal yaoi Oo

Eu acho que o Naru-chan não tem AIDS, coitado. Ele é tão inocente... mas nunca se sabe se o pai dele não pegou uma AIDS com uma das vítimas, ou sei lá! o.o/

SasuHina é um dos casais rebaixados dessa fic, lamento dizer. No capítulo quatro já nem se falará mais nisso XDDD E, como eu disse, HinaNaru não é o casal oficial, embora vá durar um bom tempo.

Mas não perca as esperanças! Beijos, e leia sempre! o/

**Tea Modoki**: Eu adoro falar Méol Deols XD

Eu viajei legaaaal naquela parte XD Nagato? Oo

Ow, muito obrigada!! \o\ (mil reverências) espero que leia sempre! Beijos! 8D

**Harumi-sama**: XDD (joga serpentinas) Impressionante, não? E isso é apenas o começo °¬°/

É, pois é... como eu tinha que botar alguma tragédia com o pai do Naru-chan, o pai dele virou o pai postiço dele... que confusão XD

PARE DE ADIVINHAR AS COISAS QUE EU VOU BOTAR NA FIC! XDDDDDDD Eu dei um destaque para a aula do Sasori porque o Deidara vai ter uma grande participação na fic. Apenas aguardem è.é/ (mwuahuahuahuahua...)

AAAAAHHHH, VOCÊ É MÃE DINÁ Oo Você lê mentes! Estou ficando com medo, porque você adivinhou o que eu ia fazer como Sasuke! XDDD Medonho...

Hummm, chocolate °¬° mas, apesar de você adivinhar as coisas da fic, eu ainda te peço para ler sempre, por favor! Beijos XD

**susurame-chan**: Você está sempre num estado permanente de dormência de Kabuto. Mas naquele dia, tinhas fumado orégano XDDD SasuHina nevá evá ò.ó/ (se você entender algo, você ganha um ano de Bola Oito grátis XD)

U-aaaaaaau! Responder à review com-concluído! Você é uma ven-Você ganhou um capítulo! XDD Tchau, minha fia o/

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2** : Siiiiiiiiiim! Mwuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahua!! \o/

Mas ele não sera o único... terá também... leia e saberá! XDDD Beijos, e leia sempre!

**Camis**: Essa frase brilha na minha mente sempre que eu leio uma fic °¬° E, por Kami-sama, não, Deus me livre e me guarde de cometer uma fic SasuHina XDDD

Eu ainda estou quebrando a cuca pra ver com quem a Hinata vai ficar no final. NejiHina não é uma má idéia, realmente. E o Sasuke ainda vai ter muito ciúmes pela frente, pode deixar essas preocupações de lado XD

Sim, Sai vai entrar (XD), mas temo dizer que Sai e Gaara são como água e óleo na minha cabeça. Eles nunca conseguiriam ser cordiais um com o outro XDDDD

Beijos e leia sempre! Eu achava que você votava em SasuNaru o.o'

**Uchiha FeH n' Uzumaki LaH**: Omg muito obrigada! °¬° Eu espero que você(s) leia(m) sempre! Beijos!

**Shiroi Bakemono**: Omg! Toca aqui por TodosxNaruto!! o/

Eu também não gosto de HinaNaru, mas eu quase me matei foi na hora que eu botei o "SasuHina". Meu consolo é que logo acaba XD

Muito obrigada por ler! Beijos, e leia sempre!

**Allkieds**: OMG TOCA AQUIIIIIIIIIIII!! o/

NaruNaru-cchi FOR LIFE! \o\

E DEVO DIZER QUE o Sasuke vai se devorar internamente de ciúmes nessa fic XDDD e o Kiba ainda é um dos que tem menos amor pelo Naruto... apenas aguarde o nosso trio da alegria chegar 8D (não vou citar nomes porque estraga a surpresa xD)

Muitíssimo obrigada por ler!! Beijos, e leia sempre por favor! °¬°

**Uchiha Hyuuga Anna**: NaruHina, como eu falei no outro capítulo, não é um casal oficial. E eu não cometeria este impropério de te fazer sofrer sendo prima do Teme XD

Sim, eles vão aparecer! Eu inclusive acho que eles vão ser os três Incríveis (!!) da fic XDD

Por ler, muito obrigada! Leia sempre! Beijos! \o\o\o\o


End file.
